Origins
by Patriot868
Summary: A companion piece to my story The Storm. It explains how the Crystal Eyes were created. Also for refrence for all TTOT collab writers.


This story is a companion piece to my other story, The Storm. It was also created to help the other collab writers with understanding my race.

XXX

Around the same time that the Hiss magician Atakar died, a comet was heading towards a planet in the arm that would one day belong to the CEA. The comet collided with the planet Vorchy and the lava that ran across the planets surface melted the ice, letting the frozen DNA and proteins thaw.

Over time, life began to form on Vorchy. Many species fought for the right to be dominant. The race that prevailed would one day create the Crystal Eyes. That race was the Vorchians.

The Vorchians were a large race of omnivorous reptiles. There coats were of course scaly and their color was a combination of red and black. They quickly advanced from the creature to the tribe stage in almost record time.

When the Vorchians reached the space stage, they did not even bother establishing alliances. They fought war after war, usually against at least five empires at the same time. These conquests fueled their drive to conquer and before they knew it, they were the only sentient race left in their arm.

After this realization, the Vorchians began to study the universe around them. With an empire that composed an entire galactic arm, they could fund any project they wished. This led to the rise of many impressive war ships and orbital structures.

One of their most important technologies was actually devised from the technology known as the Kronon lock. As most people are familiar with, a Kronon lock basically freezes a planet in place evolutionary. The Vorchians studied this technology and adapted it into something more formidable.

They built something called the stabilization matrix. The way it worked was an orbital faculty was built around the star they wanted it to be deployed on. The device would then use insane amounts of Kronon energy to stabilize the star at its peak, insuring that it would never burn out ir go supernova.

With their home system now safe from star collapse, the Vorchians became intrigued by the center of the galaxy. Recon probes sent to the core worlds never came back. When a maned fleet was launched, they said that only one empire existed there, that empire was the Grox.

XXX

The Vorchians war like nature of course led to a declaration of war. As the war raged, the Grox realized that losing was a very real option for them. The Vorchians empire was massive, their technology strong and their will indomitable. The Vorchians viewed the Grox as the ultimate challenge and developed all sorts of tech during the time from EMP cannons, to shield breakers, to weapons capable of collapsing stars.

The Grox, however, created a cunning plan. Using the vast amount of worm holes around the center of the galaxy, they launched fleets deep into Vorchian territory. As the battle raged there, the grox threw up bases left and right on many worlds. Many of these bases lasted all the way into the time of the Crystal Eyes.

The Vorchians were being pushed back towards their home world when they rallied. They turned the tables on the Grox, drove them out of their arm of the galaxy, and as a added insurance, collapsed the worm holes the grox came out of.

The Vorchians territory was reduced now and before they could rebuild, tradegy struck. A plague of unknown origins began to systematically wipe out their remaining worlds. The fact that it was highly contagious and used infected individuals as vessels for spreading it meant that the only way to take it out was to quarantine planets and take them out from orbit.

The Vorchians eventually synthesized a cure, but not before the plague wiped out their remaining worlds. They now only had Vorchy, their ancient home world.

The Vorchians realized that this was their twilight, the end of their empire. Using the last resources available to them, they built a massive fleet of world ships, ships that were massive and could fit billions at a time, and prepared to leave the galaxy.

However, they were still warriors at heart and created a race to finish what the could not, a race breed with only one purpose, destroy the Grox.

That race was the Crystal Eyes.

XXX

The Crystal Eyes created in the labs of the Vorchians were different from the ones today. Despite being created sentient, they were given a limited capacity for evolution. The original Crystal eyes had smaller crystals, were shorter, had no webbed feet, no wings, and no antlers.

The Vorchians looked at their creations and decided to chose a world for them. They chose Sellion, a naval base that had been long abandoned. Fitting the star with a stabilizer and seeding the tribal crystal eyes across the planet.

They monitored them for a while, watching as the crystal eyes grew taller and adapted to Sellion. Right before the Crystal Eyes reached Civ stage, the Vorchians left. Not only leaving the galaxy, but also leaving this universe. Their location is unknown.

XXX

Well this one shot is finished. If you have anymore questions, PM me or review on my main story, The Storm.


End file.
